


It Still Happened.

by juliannabear



Category: Rent
Genre: Fluff, disciples, idk - Freeform, rent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliannabear/pseuds/juliannabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, well-it still happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Still Happened.

It doesn't matter if it happened 10 years ago-it still happened. It doesn't matter that we were both 20, and it was an accident. It still happened. It doesn't matter that we were shoved into each other on the busy New York City sidewalk and we just so happened to accidentally kiss. It does not matter. We still kissed. It still happened.  
I wonder if he still remembered. He probably doesn't. He forgets most things. I haven't forgotten. I think about it a lot. Way too often, actually.  
“Do you think one of the disciples grew cannabis?” Roger asked me out of literally nowhere. I stared at him in disbelief.  
“Excu-”  
“They say one in twelve people end up growing it,” he interrupted me.  
“That's a lie,” I laughed.  
“Okay, it might be, but still,” he pleaded.  
“No, I don't think that one of the disciples grew pot,” I rolled my eyes.  
“Right, but what you're forgetting is that garden that Adam and Eve were put on. What's it called again?” Roger sprung out of his seat and leaped next to me. Leaped.  
“Just because I'm Jewish doesn't mean I know,” I protested.  
“Mark, shut up, you totally know,” he cracked a smile.  
“The Garden of Eden,” I sighed.  
“Right! That plant, the one Eve ate, how do we know it wasn't weed?” He gave me a convincing look.  
“The bible said it was a fruit,” I smiled, “sorry.”  
He slumped in his seat and gave me the saddest look I've ever seen. He suddenly sprung back up and started pacing the room excitedly.  
“But the bible can be wrong, right? I don't know. They say two dudes kissing is wrong, but we kissed once, and that was fine!” He exclaimed. I looked at him quickly. His excited face kind of dropped, and turned into a stunned one.  
“What? What's wrong?” I played it off. He remembered.  
“Sorry,” he quickly said.  
“So, it was fine?” I grinned. He laughed.  
“Yeah, it was good, I guess,” he started fidgeting a bit.  
We sat in silence for a bit before he started going off about the JFK conspiracy. I didn't pay much attention to him. I kept thinking about he remembered. Ten years ago. He never acknowledged it or said anything about it until now in a rant about Jesus’ disciples growing marijuana. Oh, well-it still happened.

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely revolting and awful but I had this idea and just had to blast it out


End file.
